PRETTY
by SICKO1990-BiBi-90
Summary: Christineera una ragazzina di quindici anni, non molto alta, magra e con i capelli neriche erano stati l’invidia di molte sue amiche a scuola per la loro lunghezza,le arrivavano al sedere. Ma nella sua vita tutto viene sconvolto da...SCOPRITELO!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPPIE #1 

WARNING: Le situazioni possono sembrare del tutto impossibili…come, una ragazzina ke vive e si organizza autonomamente…xò, fate uso dell'immaginazione! È una mia fanfiction e x me le cose vanno benissimo così cm le ho scritte! Fate finta ke tt sia possibile…please! BUONA LETTURA!

Bussarono alla porta con insistenza.

Christine, una ragazza di quindici anni, si alzò dal letto disfatto per vedere chi era a quell'ora di mattina. Guardò attraverso lo spioncino della porta e riconobbe la sua migliore amica Jennifer, tre anni più grande di lei.

Erano migliori amiche anche se qualche volta litigavano di brutto e non si vedevano per giorni. Molto spesso, Jennifer diventava arrogante ed egoista, ma Christine si era abituata al suo carattere e le voleva davvero molto bene. Jennifer si presentava come una ragazza alta, molto bella e bionda, ma di un biondo quasi bianco. Vestiva sempre cose molto belle e particolari, non passava giorno che non si vestisse con qualcosa di diverso e appena comprato.

Christine invece, era una ragazzina di quindici anni, non molto alta, magra e con i capelli neri che erano stati l'invidia di molte sue amiche a scuola per la loro lunghezza, le arrivavano al sedere. Aveva vissuto con il padre, un ubriacone che qualche anno prima era uscito di casa e non si era più fatto vedere; sua madre era morta in una sparatoria tra bande, cosa molto frequente nel loro quartiere a Detroit. Si era organizzata autonomamente, il proprietario dell'appartamento, Louis, le aveva permesso di vivere da sola senza pagare l'affitto ma lei aveva continuato a pagargli qualcosina quando ritirava lo stipendio, anche se esiguo. Si, lavorava in una lavanderia della zona e aveva precedentemente lasciato la scuola.

Quel giorno si era svegliata a causa di Jennifer, la quale batteva contro la porta dell'appartamento. Aprì la porta e la fece entrare. Aveva un'espressione davvero felice, sprizzava allegria da tutti i pori; la bionda abbracciò con tutta la sua forza la piccola Christine.

"CHRIS! Devo dirti una cosa importantissima e bellissima! Vieni, vedi la lettera che ho in mano! – Christine annuì, era curiosa – Ti ricordi il provino che ho fatto per quella compagnia di moda? – Christine fece 'si' con il capo – Ebbene…MI HANNO PRESA! PARTO PER LOS ANGELES!"

Christine rimase a guardarla con la bocca aperta.

"CI PENSI, POSSO FINALMENTE LASCIARE QUESTO POSTO! Non ti preoccupare, verrò a trovarti qualche volta!…volevi venire con me, vero? Mi dispiace ma non è possibile…il biglietto è uno solo."

"Quando dovresti partire?" chiese Christine abbassando la testa e guardando a terra.

"Domani mattina presto! Ho già dei contratti che mi aspettano su una scrivania a Los Angeles! Ci pensi!" continuò Jennifer.

"Bene…sono felice per te, ora se non ti dispiace dovrei andare a lavoro, sono anche un po' in ritardo.

"Ah è vero, tu lavori ancora alla vecchia lavanderia di Charlie? Non posso portarti con me e poi sei minorenne, potrebbero arrestarmi all'aeroporto e non penso che a Los Angeles ci siano lavori per te!"

Christine avvertì che Jennifer stava ostentando il suo lato arrogante della ragazza di buona famiglia che non vuole grane.

"In ogni caso ti lascio, devo andare a preparare le valigie e a comprare qualche bel vestito per l'incontro. Ciao!" disse infine Jennifer abbracciando la sua amichetta e andandosene sbattendo la porta. Christine non poteva credere che la sua migliore amica, l'unica persona che le era rimasta in quel posto malfamato, se ne stava andando. Per quella ragazza aveva anche affrontato una settimana di gattabuia per aver rubato delle magliette al posto di Jen, in un negozio vicino casa. L'aveva scampata grazie a Louis, il quale spiegò che era solo una bimba di dieci anni e assicurò che no, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Louis era diventato il suo tutore, per lei era un padre e una madre insieme, era la sua famiglia, quella che non aveva mai avuto.

Quella mattina però si convinse che ce l'avrebbe fatta anche senza quell'oca. Si infilò i suoi jeans preferiti, larghi con i tasconi e la prima maglietta che vide nel suo armadio.

Uscita di casa si diresse verso la lavanderia, oggi il suo turno era l'intera giornata con un semplice stacco per il pranzo, non sapeva come ce l'avrebbe fatta. Camminava lungo il marciapiede e pensava, le capitava spesso di passare molto tempo a fantasticare sulla sua vita da grande.

No si era accorta di essere già arrivata alla lavanderia, entrò e si infilò la divisa da lavoro per poi cominciare a lavorare.

"Di nuovo in ritardo Christine? La prossima volta non la passi liscia!" era Charlie, la proprietaria, ci teneva molto alla puntualità.

"Si, scusami. Non farò più ritardo, lo giuro!" le disse Christine.

La mattinata passò molto velocemente anche perché era stata sempre occupata a servire i clienti che venivano a ritirare i loro capi. Non ci vedeva più dalla fame, posò gli indumenti di lavoro nel ripostiglio.

"Charlie, io stacco…vado a mangiare, ok? CIAO!" gridò la quindicenne a Charlie.

"Ehi, aspetta! Vieni qui, - Christine si avvicinò volendo sapere cosa aveva da dirle la donna – sai una cosa? Oggi hai lavorato molto meglio del solito, la signora McLaw mi ha chiamato e si è complimentata per il tuo lavoro! Direi che per oggi hai la giornata libera, BRAVA! Sono fiera di te!" le disse la donna abbracciando Christine.

"Davvero? Oh, grazie! Arrivederci!" esclamò la ragazza per poi correre fuori.

Aveva una fame da lupi e sapeva un posticino dove avrebbe potuto saziarsi.

Mentre camminava si sentì afferrata da una mano che era sbucata poco prima da un vicolo buio; il cuore le sobbalzò dalla paura. Si trovò faccia a faccia con un uomo sulla trentina che la afferrò per un polso e la spinse contro il muro.

"Che bel bocconcino! Fai la brava e non ti succederà nulla, non sarà doloroso! Ferma!" le disse l'uomo mentre Christine si dimenava sotto il peso dell'uomo.

"AAAHHHHHH! AIUTO! AIUT-" la ragazza cercò di gridare ma l'uomo le mise una mano sulla bocca, in quel momento sentì una mano passarle sotto la maglietta e palparle il seno. La mano continuava a toccarla dappertutto, lei era terrorizzata. Voleva muoversi ma non poteva, l'uomo la stringeva troppo forte e le sue mani iniziarono a strofinare i capezzoli che furono raggiunti ben presto dalla lingua del molestatore. In breve tempo avevano raggiunto la cintura dei pantaloni. L'uomo le tolse gli indumenti e toccò le parti più intime del corpo di Christine. La ragazza sentì il fiato di quell'individuo sul suo collo, voleva scappare, stava sudando dalla paura e questa le si leggeva chiaramente negli occhi mentre una mano le abbassava le mutandine e le stuzzicava l'entrata.

"Oh, non ti muovere! Sai che sei proprio bella – disse l'uomo guardandole la fessura ma, d'un tratto tirò un urlo – AHI! BRUTTA PUTTANA!" le urlò lo stupratore dandole un forte schiaffo sulla faccia.

Christine gli aveva morso un dito della mano che le teneva chiusa la bocca.

Pochi secondi più tardi venne liberata dal peso dell'individuo come se fosse stato strappato via, infatti, Christine si accorse che un'altra figura era comparsa nel vicolo ed aveva iniziato a fare a botte con l'uomo che stava abusando di lei pochi istanti prima. Si allontanò dai due e si rannicchiò in un angolo pensando che fosse un altro uomo che voleva farle del male, non riusciva ad uscire dal vicolo, era seminuda e terrorizzata a morte.

Il secondo individuo le sembrò essere un ragazzo, non riusciva a dargli un'età e sinceramente, nelle sue condizioni non se ne preoccupò, le bastava soltanto che qualcuno l'avesse aiutata. La nuova figura aveva appena tirato un pugno e una ginocchiata nella pancia dello stupratore, quando questo si alzò e buttò a terra il ragazzo tirandogli un pugno in faccia.

"Di cosa ti impicci moccioso? Non sono affari tuoi, la pagherai-" fu colpito da un altro pugno e dopo qualche sonoro calcio fu messo in fuga. Il ragazzo raggiunse Christine che si raggomitolò ancora di più nell'angoletto per non farsi toccare, cercò di abbracciarla per farla calmare ma inutilmente lei lo scansava. Le lacrime le scendevano a fiumi lungo le guance, cercava di coprirsi, non voleva fidarsi ma in quel momento era il suo unico aiuto a uscire da quel maleodorante vicolo.

"Ehi, calma…non piangere, non voglio farti nulla" disse il ragazzo tendendole dei vestiti e una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

Christine era in preda ad un pianto dirotto e sussurrava "Lasciami…lasciami…vattene…" tra i singhiozzi.

"Dai…ti accompagno a casa, non ti preoccupare…non ti faccio niente…puoi fidarti…" e sorridendole cercò di guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.

La quindicenne si fece forza e si aggrappò al ragazzo che la stava sollevando da terra tra le sue braccia.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPPIE #2 

Arrivati nell'appartamento, Christine si sentì adagiata su qualcosa di morbido, pensò dovesse essere il letto di quel ragazzo che le aveva salvato la verginità.

Era ancora tutta rannicchiata, si teneva le ginocchia al petto con tutta la forza che aveva ancora. Era impaurita, aveva paura che anche quel ragazzo volesse farle qualcosa di osceno.

"Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo e dei vestiti puliti, non puoi rimanere con quelli addosso. Non penso tu voglia ancora l'odore di quel bastardo su di te…ok?"

Il ragazzo si sedette affianco a Christine e le spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso per carpire anche una minima espressione del viso dell'inerme, lei si scostò leggermente ma accettò il gesto.

Ora lo vedeva bene, era magro e alto, aveva i capelli neri piuttosto corti e qualche ciocca ricadeva sul viso di quel giovane, il quale le sorrise.

"Ehi…dai, ora è tutto passato, ti va di fare una doccia? Ovviamente ti lascio sola, ti accompagno in bagno…vieni…"

Le passò una mano sul fianco e la convinse ad alzarsi, lei timidamente si lasciò guidare verso in bagno dove si sedette sul bordo gelido della vasca.

Quel bordo gelido le risvegliò i brividi lungo la schiena. Lo guardò fisso negli occhi, lui la guardò con uno sguardo che le diede immediatamente sicurezza.

Christine non parlò, non aveva ancora spiccicato parola.

"Ehm, gli asciugamani sono lì, questo è l'accappatoio, su quel bordo c'è il sapone – indicando l'angolo opposto a dove si trovava lei – e appena hai fatto mi chiami, ti porto i vestiti…se hai bisogno di qualcos'altro fai un fischio!"

Si girò e si mosse per uscire dal bagno quando avvertì che Christine lo aveva abbracciato da dietro e teneva a pugni stretti la maglietta del giovane.

Lui mise le proprie mani su quelle della ragazzina e si voltò a guardarla accovacciandosi per essere alla sua altezza.

"G-gra…grazie…" le sussurrò Christine fissando il pavimento prima di abbracciarlo di nuovo energicamente.

"…Di niente, non potevo lasciare le cose com'erano. Non ce l'ho fatta…dovevo fare qualcosa e l'ho preso a cazzotti, che ci vuoi fare!" le sussurrò tenendole la testa tra le mani.

Christine sfiorò con un dito la ferita che aveva il giovane sconosciuto sul sopracciglio sinistro, questi sorrise e disse

"no, non è niente, ora vado a medicarla…datti una rinfrescata e chiamami se vuoi che ti porti qualcosa. D'accordo…come hai detto che ti chiami?"

"C-Christine…"

"Ok Chis, io sono Jason. Ti aspetto di là appena hai fatto!"

Finalmente seppe il nome del suo salvatore, sorrise e, una volta che Jason uscì dal bagno, si infilò sotto l'acqua.

Intanto nella cucina Jason si medicò il taglio e cominciò a preparare la cena.

Si era fatto tardi, erano quasi le otto, quando Christine uscì dalla vasca, si asciugò e prese l'accappatoio. In quel momento sentì che il soffice tessuto emanava un dolce profumo di acqua di colonia che la avvolse non appena si coprì. Poteva immaginare che quel ragazzo fosse con lei anche in quell'istante.

Entrata in cucina, vide che Jason aveva preparato la tavola, Christine aveva una fame da lupi, era da quella mattina che non mangiava.

Le aveva preparato dei vestiti sul letto. Nonostante questo, voleva ancora rimanere con quell'accappatoio per fare in modo che l'odore e il tepore di quel corpo diventassero un tutt'uno con il suo.

D'un tratto si sentì chiamare

"Chis, dove sei? E' pronta la cena! Sei ancora in bagno?"

"No! Sono in camera, arrivo subito!" disse lei.

Poco dopo uscì dalla camera da letto con un'enorme maglia a maniche corte che a lei sarebbe tranquillamente andata come pigiama, e un pantaloncino che le lasciava scoperte le gambe da poco sotto il ginocchio fino ai piedi.

"Scusa ma ho solamente roba di grandi taglie, mi piacciono tanto! Quella è la mia maglia portafortuna, penso che ne debba avere più tu! Però ti stanno bene!" le disse Jason sorridendo, era davvero buffa.

"Vabbè! Anche a me piacciono le cose grandi!…"

"Vieni è pronto"

Durante la cena non parlarono quasi per niente e anche se Christine aveva una fame terribile, non mangiò molto. Jason finì per primo e aspettò che anche lei finisse di mangiare, intanto la osservava incuriosito con una mano poggiata sotto il mento e l'altra sul tavolo.

"Sicura che non hai fame? Non hai mangiato quasi nulla! Non ti piacciono le cose che ho cucinato?"

"No…non è quello, - disse sottovoce la ragazza senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal piatto davanti a se – anzi è tutto squisito! E' che…lascia perdere, è una stupidaggine! Davvero…"

"Non è vero…non è una stupidaggine, te lo leggo negli occhi."

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

"Va bene, te lo dico…è che nessuno mi preparava più un pasto così da quando avevo nove anni…"

"Scusa se te lo chiedo, quanti anni hai ora 16? 17?"

"No, ne ho 15. Lo so, sembro più grande, me lo dicevano tutti da piccola. Tu?"

"Io ne ho 21. Ma dove sono tua madre e tuo padre? Hai dei fratelli? Sorelle? Dove vivi?" le chiese Jason avvicinandosi a lei.

"Io, non ho mai conosciuto mio padre. E mia madre…mia madre è…morta…quando avevo nove anni. Non ho né fratelli, né sorelle. E come se non bastasse la mia migliore amica ha trovato lavoro a Los Angeles e mi ha lasciato stamattina…per quanto riguarda dove vivo, io ho vissuto da sola per sei anni e ho lavorato per tenermi l'appartamento anche se il proprietario insisteva a non volere soldi…che vita di merda!" disse Christine con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Oh, Chis. Vieni qui… - e si alzò per abbracciarla – Di me puoi fidarti, non me ne vado."

"Jas, ti prego…dormi con me"

Jason la guardò, all'udire di una tale richiesta da parte di una quindicenne rimase alquanto scosso ma, non poteva riportarla a casa, sarebbe rimasta sola; sorrise e le afferrò una mano.

I due si sorrisero e si avvicinarono al letto. Christine salì sul letto e si infilò sotto le coperte, mentre Jason si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloni, rimase in boxer neri e canottiera grigia.

Si sdraiò sotto le coperte affianco alla ragazza.

"Tu ce l'hai…la…?" chiese Christine con un filo di voce.

"La ragazza?…no, non ne ho avute molte e quelle che ho avuto erano tutte egoiste! Tu? Ce l'hai il fidanzatino?"

Christine scosse la testa

"Mai…te l'ho chiesto perché mi sembrava strano che un ragazzo…carino come te non avesse la ragazza."

"Non è vero, non sono così carino…tu sei carina!"

Jason e Christine si sorrisero

"Ora dormi, sei molto stanca. Non ti farò nulla, sono stanco anche io!"

"Ok…buonanotte…"

Dicendo questo lo baciò sulla guancia e si raggomitolò sotto le coperte.

Jason rimase a guardarla mentre pian piano il sonno e i sogni la raggiungevano.

'Come può una ragazzina così bella, non avere qualcuno che la ami. E' così bella…così inerme, vulnerabile e fragile…mi sa che ho una cotta, però lei è diversa…che brutta malattia l'amore…'

Con questo pensiero lasciò che la stanchezza raggiungesse anche lui.

La mattina dopo si svegliò e si accorse che Christine non era più al suo fianco, pensò che fosse in bagno. Si alzò, si vestì e andò in cucina, sul tavolo vide un biglietto, si avvicinò e lesse

' _Buongiorno, continuo a ringraziarti per tutto ma credo di averti dato troppi fastidi. Torno a casa…spero di rivederti, ti voglio bene. '_

Chris 

Dopo aver letto la nota almeno tre volte, si preparò e uscì di casa per cercarla.

Si accorse che sul suo cellulare c'era una chiamata senza risposta. Era la sua ex, era ancora memorizzata come _'Amore'_,capì subito perché se ne era andata.

Compose il numero della sua ex-ragazza e la chiamò per mettere per sempre le cose in chiaro. Lui l'aveva lasciata due settimane prima perché aveva scoperto che lei lo tradiva da circa un anno con un altro uomo. Era una di quelle egoiste e insensibili che Jason odiava.

"PRONTO! JANINE, QUANTE CAZZO DI VOLTE TI HO DETTO DI NO CHIAMARMI PIU'! NON VOGLIO PIU' NE SENTIRTI E NE' VEDERTI! COS'E' SUCCESSO, IL TUO NUOVO CAGNOLINO HA TROVATO UN'ALTRA PUTTANA E TU VORRESTI TORNARE CON ME? NON HAI CAPITO NIENTE, ORA C'E' QUALCUN'ALTRA NELLA MIA VITA MOLTO PIU' IMPORTANTE DI TE. NON CHIAMARMI, CAPITO?"

Dall'altra parte si udì la voce di Janine.

"Ehi, Jas! Che ti prende! Non sapevo che ti saresti incazzato così! E chi è questa? Una puttana?-"

"SEI TU LA PUTTANA! NON TI PERMETTERE MAI PIU' DI CHIAMARMI! E' CHIARO?"

Terminò la telefonata e si precipitò in strada per cercare Christine. Girò quasi tutto il giorno ma non la trovò. Era quasi notte e decise che avrebbe continuato il giorno dopo, doveva dirle che si era innamorato. Non interessava la differenza di età, lei era entrata nel suo cuore e lui non voleva lasciarla andare.

Intanto Christine era arrivata a casa, le dispiaceva aver lasciato il luogo dove si era sentita più al sicuro nel giro di sei anni. Anche lei provava qualcosa per lui ma voleva convincersi che fosse solamente una cotta passeggera.

Non potevano stare insieme; aveva visto il suo cellulare, aveva squillato con insistenza durante la notte, lei si era svegliata e letto chi era, non le piaceva il fatto che le avesse mentito. Doveva lavorare e mantenere la casa.

Erano passati circa cinque giorni dall'accaduto e Jason continuava a cercarla anche se aveva quasi perso le speranze. Christine aveva continuato a lavorare, aveva deciso di prendere l'autobus per andare alla lavanderia di Charlie.

Quel giorno pioveva a dirotto e aveva dimenticato l'ombrello a casa, non sapeva come tornare e aveva quasi finito il turno.

"Christine, vuoi un passaggio a casa?"

"No, non ti preoccupare, aspetto l'autobus all'angolo! Grazie lo stesso."

"Sicura?"

"Si, vai pure, chiudo io!" disse Christine a Charlie che intanto stava per andarsene.

Alle nove chiuse la cassa e tirò la serranda. Si coprì con il cappuccio della maglia e corse verso la fermata. Cercando di ripararsi sotto i cornicioni delle case arrivò ad un muretto abbastanza riparato dove si sedette.

Passò mezz'ora, erano le nove mezza e di autobus nemmeno l'ombra, intanto la pioggia si faceva più fitta.

D'un tratto si fermò una macchina davanti a lei e una voce dall'interno le disse

"Ehi, bella! Che ne dici di venire con noi? Non ti facciamo niente, fidati di noi! Vieni!"

Improvvisamente Christine sentì un'altra voce alle sue spalle.

"No, lei sta con me! Andatevene immediatamente. Stavolta vi è andata male! Non toccatela! E' la mia ragazza! Non una puttana!"

Christine o guardò intensamente, lui le sorrise.

Dall'auto si sentirono altri commenti.

"Peccato, potevamo giocare al dottore insieme! Dai, vieni con noi, lascia quel moccioso! Faccela vedere! Giochiamo al ginecologo! Faccela toccare, scommetto che è bella grande, anche il mio è grande, lo vuoi vedere? Avvicinati-"

"HO DETTO DI ANDARVENE! NON E' UNA PUTTANA! E' LA MIA RAGAZZA!"

Urlò minacciosa la persona accanto a lei.

"Vabbè, capito! Non è aria! Ciao mocciosi!"

L'auto si allontanò e i due ragazzi si guardarono sotto la pioggia.

Christine corse ad abbracciarlo e lui la coprì con la sua giacca per evitare che prendesse un raffreddore.

"Mi sei mancato!" disse la ragazza tra i singhiozzi.

"Anche tu! Come ti è venuto in mente di andartene a casa da sola e di sera. Ti avrei ospitato da me."

"Sto male, sono malata! La mia malattia è strana, non ho mai avuto una cosa così improvvisa! Mi ha colpito al cuore e sembra che l'unica cura sia tu…!" sussurrò Christine a Jason.

"E' vero, anche io ho questa malattia e la mia sola salvezza sei tu, Chis!…Io ti…-"

"Non dirlo, ti prego non dirlo…non è possibile una cosa del genere tra di noi!"

Lei pose un dito sulle labbra del ragazzo

"Perché?…dimmi perché…"

Christine si allontanò da Jason e piangendo disse

"Perché tu sei più grande di me, hai altri interessi. Hai un'altra…"

"No, no, no…credimi, non c'è nessun'altra. Quella era la mia ex. L'ho lasciata perché mi tradiva con un altro da un anno! Non sai quante volte, quella sera mi sono trattenuto dal volerti baciare, dal volerti toccare! Ti volevo, eri diversa dalle altre e l'età non c'entra nulla! Credimi…la cosa più importante adesso per me sei tu…sei tu…torna da me! Ti prego…"

"Com'è possibile che nel giro di sei giorni entrambi ci siamo innamorati perdutamente l'uno dell'altra? Infondo non ci conosciamo nemmeno…può essere solo una storia!"

"No, lasciamelo dire. Lasciami gridare che – Jason volse la testa al cielo ed urlò - TI AMO CHRISTINE! – la raggiunse e l'abbracciò, lui le sussurrò nell'orecchio – ti amo Christine, io ti amo!…"

Entrambi piangevano e la pioggia non smetteva di scorrere sui loro corpi.

"Anche io…anche io ti amo. Fammi sentire tua, stanotte…ti prego, ti amo. Non farti scrupoli, sono sicura."

Jason la guardò incredulo e la baciò sulle labbra. Non appena le loro labbra si incontrarono, i brividi percorsero la schiena di Christine. Jason cercò gentilmente di forzare lo spazio che divideva le loro lingue. Lei lo lasciò fare e lo aiutò, aprì la bocca e finalmente si incontrarono.

Fu un bacio passionale, Christine non aveva mai baciato nessuno, era il suo primo bacio. Jason invece, cercò di essere più dolce possibile per non turbarla.

Quella notte sarebbe stata di sicuro lunga e intensa.

I due si divisero e si guardarono intensamente negli occhi.

"Andiamo…" disse Jason prendendole una mano e accarezzandola.

La pioggia non cadeva quasi più, e i due amanti avanzarono verso il mattino lambiti dalla luce della luna…


End file.
